


A Boyfriend for Christmas

by Julia3132



Series: A Boyfriend for Christmas [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine is raising her, Canon characters in different roles, Character Death, Inspired by Sappy Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kitty is five years old, M/M, Read chapter warnings, Sam and Brittany are twins, Sam owns the Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine Anderson gained custody of his best friend’s daughter after Sebastian died in a car accident. A year later, Kitty wants to get her Uncle Blaine a special gift for Christmas. She wants to get him a boyfriend and she knows the perfect person to help her find him one…Santa Claus.





	1. Katherine Devon Smythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s having a bad morning. Kitty’s throwing a tantrum and he is out of coffee, so he decides a trip to the Lima Bean will make things better. The question is will it be due to the coffee or getting to see the incredibly gorgeous owner, Sam Evans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reference to desire to terminate a pregnancy and a monetary payout to prevent it from happening. 
> 
> Mentions of a character’s death. 
> 
> Five year-old child that says things inappropriate for a child her age (Think canon character Kitty as Sebastian Smythe’s daughter, but at the age of five with no verbal filter)

Blaine’s Story

“Uncle Blaine, I’m ready to get my hair done!”

Blaine opened the door to Kitty’s room, expecting to see the five-year old ready for school. Well, she was close. She had on her polo, sweater and tights but instead of her uniform’s skirt she had on her pink tutu. “Kitty, that’s not your skirt.”

“I knows but I have dance after school and now I am all ready.” Kitty told him, her voice full of pride for her brilliant idea.

“Sweetie, you have to wear your Dalton skirt. Miss Brittany will help you with your dance outfit when you go to Uncle Mikey’s after school.”

“No! I want to wear my dance clothes! My Dalton clothes are stupid!” Kitty threw a temper tantrum as only a she could. Damn, she was just like her father.

“Katherine Devon Smythe, I don’t have time for this. Get your skirt on and I’ll be back to do your hair in five minutes.”

“No! This is gooder!” she yelled at him before she stomped off to her bathroom and slammed the door.

Yup, Sebastian’s daughter.

Sebastian Smythe had been Blaine’s best friend since they were assigned to room together their first year at NYU. They had tried to date for about a week, but after two dates and even with one amazing night of sex, they decided they were much better off as friends. That summer they bought an apartment together. Both had strained relationships with their “DNAs” and instead of receiving love and affection they had received trust funds, so buying an apartment had not been a problem. Blaine’s trust fund made him comfortable. Sebastian’s was ridiculous.

The best part of their relationship was how they were always there for each other. Sebastian was there for Blaine’s father’s death, the one member of his family he had an actual relationship with, and a horrific breakup. Blaine was there when Sebastian’s parents took him to court over the money his grandparents left him and the freak-out when Sebastian had a drunken one-night stand…with a girl. He was also there for the drama that came from it. Six weeks after Sebastian’s “Great Hetero Crisis”, the girl he slept with showed up at their door informing Sebastian that she was pregnant and needed money to “take care of the situation”. Sebastian said he would give her the money, but that evening he changed his mind deciding he wanted the baby. It cost him a million dollars for her to agree to carry the baby to term and give up all parental rights.

Seven months (and a DNA test) later, a six pound baby girl came into their world. Sebastian named her Katherine after his grandmother and Devon after Blaine. She was beautiful with a full head of blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and she could scream like no other. “All of the nurses said so” the doting Daddy would boast to anyone within earshot, although Blaine didn’t think the nurses meant it as a complement.

For the next four years it was just the three of them against the world. Sebastian and Blaine fell into a co-parenting dynamic, one of them always with Kitty (a nickname that neither remembered how it started, but stuck). Sebastian had even gone so far as to give Blaine a power of attorney to make decisions for Kitty. He also made sure that if something happened to him Blaine would gain sole custody and would also be sole executor of her inheritance. Then one day things began to change.

It was the day Kurt showed back up in Blaine’s life.

Kurt had been Blaine’s first real boyfriend. The person he thought was his soul mate. Sebastian hated him and the feeling was quite mutual. When Kurt finally got the clue that Sebastian would always be in Blaine’s life, he gave Blaine the _It’s not me, it’s you_ (Yes, it is supposed to be the other way around) speech and dumped him. Then almost five years later they ran into each other at a coffee shop where Kurt apologized for being a jealous fool and had regretted breaking-up with Blaine almost immediately. He asked Blaine to have dinner with him and that is when Blaine informed him about Kitty. Kurt was surprised (at least he said he was) but assured Blaine that he had changed and would not have the same jealousy with her like he had had with Sebastian. To prove this, when he picked Blaine up for dinner that evening he brought her a stuffed Meerkat as a gift. Sebastian knew Kurt had done it to annoy him since Kurt had once said he looked like one, but the joke was on him. Kitty accepted the toy, very sweetly said “thank you” and then kicked Kurt in the shin.

Sebastian gave her ice cream.

Tension began to build when Blaine began dating Kurt regularly again. Sebastian was sure that the _accidental run-in at the coffee shop_ had been orchestrated upon Kurt finding out that Blaine had been asked to perform at a New Year’s Eve Ball being given by a well known Broadway producer. When he found out that Blaine had actually talked the guy into letting Kurt perform as well, Sebastian lost it. He yelled at Blaine, questioning his judgement and asking how he was suppose to trust him to make decisions for Kitty. Blaine had been so angry that he stormed out, but after two days of living with Kurt he realized everything Sebastian had said about him was true. Unfortunately, by the time he came to the realization, it was New Year’s Eve...the night of the ball.

He called and got Sebastian’s voicemail, telling him that whether he liked it or not, he was coming home after the show because he missed his family. Later, Blaine was in a dressing room that had been set up for him and Kurt, while Kurt and his friend Rachel (who he didn’t ask if he could bring) attempted to make small talk with all of the big wigs in the room. He was about to go find them when his phone rang. It was Sebastian. They both apologized over and over again, promised that they would always trust each other’s opinions even when they didn’t see eye to eye and agreed that Blaine would come home after the show. Sebastian had wanted to come, but he was on his way home. The sitter had called to say Kitty had a slight fever.

The performance wasn’t a total disaster, but Blaine could tell by reading the faces of the crowd that having Kurt perform with him had been a mistake. He couldn’t bring himself to care, he was ready to get home and see his family. He checked his phone to see if Sebastian had called when he saw that he had 18 missed calls.

“Oh my god, Blaine. What’s wrong?” Kurt’s friend Rachel asked when they came into the dressing room. It was obvious that Blaine was in some sort of shock, even though Kurt didn’t seem to notice.

“Sebastian’s dead. He was on his way home when someone ran a red light and hit him. I’ve got to go. Kitty’s going to need me.”

“Of course. Let me have someone get you a cab.” Rachel gave him a hug and then left to do just that. On her way out, she gave Kurt a look telling him to comfort his boyfriend. Then she became offended that she had to do it in the first place.

Blaine gathered his things, too in shock to be as offended as Rachel was but not enough to realize that his supposed boyfriend hadn’t tried to comfort him. As he put on his coat, Kurt finally had something to say “Why do you have to go? Shouldn’t Kitty be in bed by now? We were going to celebrate.”

All Blaine could do was stare. He had to remind himself that Kitty needed him and that going to jail for beating the crap out of Kurt would not be wise “Stay the fuck away from me. I never want to see you again.”

The next two weeks were hell for Blaine. Kitty cried all of the time for her daddy. Kurt called all of the time, probably because he figured out that Blaine was now in control of Kitty’s millions. Lawyers came by all of the time because Sebastian’s family was trying to contest his will. Then one day his friend Wes from high school called. Their alma mater Dalton was opening an academy for elementary students and he was going to be the principal. He wanted Blaine’s friend Mike’s number to see if he would be interested in teaching some dance classes. Blaine said he could check and asked what they were doing for a music program. Wes told him he was trying to find a director but had trouble finding anyone since he held Blaine up as the standard. Blaine accepted, even though Wes had technically not offered him the job. He hired people to sell the apartment and ship the contents. By the end of the month he and Kitty were on a plane to Lima, Ohio.

And now, almost a year later, he was outside of her bathroom door trying to figure out a way to get her to put on her uniform skirt. Finally, it came to him “I know you want to wear your tutu and Dalton says you have to wear your uniform skirt, but there’s nothing that says you can’t wear both.” He gave a sigh of relief when she came out. He grabbed the skirt quickly and put it on her, using the tutu as sort of a petticoat. Problem solved, he hoped. “I’m sorry, Sweetie. I’m a little grumpy this morning and I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

“You said all three names Uncle Blaine. I wasn’t all three names bad.”

“I know. It’s no excuse but I forgot to buy coffee the last time we went to the store, so I haven’t had any this morning.”

Kitty’s eyes flew open and she began to shake her head “That’s not a good thing.”

“No, it’s not. Why don’t we do this? I’ll do your hair, you grab Murray then we’ll bundle you up and go to the Lima Bean on our way to school.”

“But it’s Mondays and we only goes to the Lima Bean on Fridays and Sundays.”

“And the school starts practice for the Holiday Season Extravaganza today. You wouldn’t want me to be grumpy when I’m trying to teach everyone their songs, would you?”

“Yay! We gets to go to the Lima Bean and sees Sammy!” Kitty cheered as she ran back into her bathroom to get her brush.

“Yeah, Yay! We get to see Sammy.” Blaine said to himself with a smile. Maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

Sam’s Story  


Sam was putting away his Thanksgiving decorations. Unlike most other shops in the area, he hadn’t had a chance to decorate for Christmas. Why had he thought he would have time to do it this past weekend? He was taking down the turkey handprints that the kids had made when he came upon a particular one made by a little girl with blonde pigtails. A little girl that had an uncle with brown curly hair, expressive hazel eyes and an amazing ass. Not like he had looked at it (ok, stared at it) a couple of hundred times.

“Whatcha got there, big brother?” Sam’s sister Brittany asked as she brought out a fresh tray of scones she had baked.

“Brit, we’re twins. Why do you insist on calling me big brother?”

“You’re five minutes older, duh.” Brittany came over, kissed him on the cheek and took a peek at what he was holding “Oh, Kitty Smythe. Wonder why you stopped to stare at that particular turkey…Not! Sammy, why don’t you just ask Blaine out on a date?”

“Because he’s not ready to date. He’s still getting use to being a parent to Kitty.”

“Or maybe he thinks you’re unavailable because every time you two complain about your exes, he talks about that Kurt guy and you talk about _SHE_ who will not be named. Maybe he doesn’t know that the Evans twins believe that you fall in love with a person and not the parts. But that doesn’t really matter, does it? That’s because you, my dear brother, are head over heels in love with all of the parts of one Mr. Blaine Anderson.”

“I am not.” Yeah, Sam didn’t believe what he said either. “And you know you can say Lucy’s name. I’m totally over what happened.”

Well, not over what happened as much as done with the drama. Lucy had been his girlfriend since the 9th grade. They were the stereotypical jock/cheerleader couple. They were voted most popular, cutest couple and most likely to succeed every year and always won King and Queen at any dance that crowned one. When Sam was offered a full scholarship to play football at the University of Kentucky, Lucy applied and won a spot on the cheerleading squad. College became an extension of high school with the two of them becoming the It couple the moment they arrived on campus. Sam became the starting quarterback in his Freshman year and by the time he was a Senior, he was being mentioned as a possible first-round draft choice for the NFL. Lucy practically never left his side, making sure no other girls could get near her man. She had also been not-so-subtle when it came to leaving Sam hints (as in pictures) of engagement rings. She figured Sam would be able to buy her the ring of her dreams with his signing bonus when he was drafted.

At the end of the season, Sam had lead Kentucky to it’s first ever appearance in the Rose Bowl. They were up by two touchdowns with five minutes left in the game when Sam was tackled by a 300 lb. linebacker. He knew the minute he hit the ground that there was something wrong. Sure enough, he had not only separated his shoulder but had torn every ligament and tendon that would hold it in place. The doctors told him that with surgery and time he would regain full mobility in his arm. He would just never play football again. Sam was upset by what happened, but Lucy was devastated. All of her dreams of being the wife of a professional football player were shattered. Two weeks later she broke up with Sam via text and dropped out of school. He hadn’t heard from her since.

Due to the surgery and time he needed to rehab, Sam got a leave of absence from school. He was upset with having to do this with only one semester left before graduation, but it was what it was. He went to Ohio to stay with his dad, who had moved there during his Sophomore year. His dad (Burt) had met a lovely woman (Carole) on an online support group for people that had lost their spouse to cancer. Online chats turned into telephone chats which turned into Skyping and so on, until the two of them decided to get married. Sam and Brittany were happy for their father, adored Carole and actually liked her son, Finn. He was a few years younger than them and still in high school, which was why Burt (and Brittany) moved to Carole’s home in Lima.

He couldn’t believe it, but Sam liked Lima. He found a physical therapist, and once he was off the heavy-duty pain killers he enrolled at the Ohio State University branch in Lima. It was three months late, but he finished his degree in physical education with an emphasis on coaching. One day, he had just finished talking with the football coach at a local high school about an assistant’s job when he decided to go get an Iced Tea from the Lima Bean. While he was waiting, he got into a conversation with the owner about how he and his wife were moving to Florida and had to sell the place. Without hesitating, Sam offered to buy the store. His dad had insisted that Sam take out an insurance policy in case he was injured, so he had more than enough to buy the place. It was impulsive, and even a little crazy, but he never regretted his decision. Especially the day six months later when Blaine walked through his doors.

Even when he was with Lucy, Sam had never had a problem admitting a guy was good looking but the moment he saw Blaine he was done. The cliché about love at first sight hit him like a ton of bricks and only became more intense when he saw Blaine smile.

“Hey, Kitty. What are you doing here? It’s not Friday.”

He heard Brittany speaking, but it took Sam a moment to realize she was actually talking to the girl in question “Kitty?”

“Sammy!” Kitty squealed and then ran to him.

Sam picked her up and set her on the counter, helping to remove her hat and gloves “What are you doing here Munchkin? And where’s your Uncle Blaine?” Not that Sam was almost giddy about an unexpected visit from his crush or anything.

“He saw Miss Marley but lets me in because I was cold. Thank you, Miss Brittany” Kitty said when Brittany handed her a small not-so-hot chocolate.

“You’re welcome Kitty Kat. Does Murray want his mini blueberry muffin?”

Murray was Kitty’s stuffed Meerkat. He had become like a security blanket for her since Sebastian died. Blaine had asked Kitty’s therapist, Dr. Emma, if there was something he should be doing. She assured him that one day, when Kitty was ready, she wouldn’t need him anymore. Until then, Blaine asked people to not make a big deal about Murray. That wasn’t an issue most of the time.

“He says no, thank you. He had oatmeal with me this morning. Miss Brittany, did you sees that I has my dance clothes on already?”

“Yes, I did and it looks very pretty under your Dalton skirt.”

“It was Uncle Blaine’s idea. He’s really smart, but he was really grumpy this morning.”

“Your Uncle Blaine was grumpy?” Sam asked because he only ever saw Blaine as a beautiful ray of sunshine that…stop it, Evans!

“Very grumpy. He calls me three names when I wasn’t three names bad. Then he said sorry and he was grumpy because he forgot to buy coffee, so we gots to come see you. Yay!”

Sam agreed with the Yay! part, but something wasn’t right “Your Uncle forgot to buy coffee? I wonder what’s wrong with him.”

“He needs to get laid.” Kitty announced and then took a drink of her hot chocolate, not fazed by the stares Sam and Brittany had focused on her.

“Um, Kitty, what did you mean by that?” Brittany didn’t know what was funnier, Kitty’s comment or the fact that her brother looked like he was about to pass out.

“I don’t know. I heard Uncle Blaine tells Uncle Mikey that he needs to get laid. Can I tells you guys a secret?”

“Sure Sweetie” Brittany gave Sam a slight bump to bring him back from his stupor. “You can tell us.”

Kitty looked out the window and saw that Blaine was still outside, but leaned in anyway and whispered “I’m going to asks Santa to gets Uncle Blaine laid for Christmas.”

“Ok, Munchkin, we need to talk.” Sam picked her up and took her to one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. “Laid is one of those grown-up words that you shouldn’t be saying” he told her.

“Like when I say Uncle Blaine’s old boyfriend is a Gayface? It was ok for my Daddy to say, but not me?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Sometimes Sam wished he would have met Sebastian. He seemed like an interesting guy.

Kitty looked as if she was about to cry “Then what should I asks Santa for?”

Oh god, anything but the tears “I think what your Uncle Blaine was trying to say was that he wants a new boyfriend. A good one this time.”

“Yeah, a good boyfriend for Uncle Blaine. That’s what I’ll asks Santa for.” She jumped out of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck “Thanks Sammy.”

Sam pulled her tight and then smiled when he saw that Blaine had finally come in. Then his heart skipped a beat when Blaine pulled off his hat and shook out his curls “You’re welcome, Munchkin. Let me know if I can help.”

Who knows? Maybe if he helped Kitty with her wish, he might get his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:  
> Losing a loved one/Raising their child (Cute kid)  
> Bad family relationships  
> Bad break-up/Ex is a jerk or b**ch  
> Moving back from the big city or fabulous job for a more simple life  
> Losing what you thought was your dream and finding a new one  
> Secret crush/Some reason can’t be together (even if it is all in his/her head)
> 
> NFL stands for the National Football League (American football).
> 
> Hand turkeys are when kids (or adults) trace their hand onto a piece of paper and then cuts them out. The thumb represents the head, while the hand is the body and remaining fingers are feathers.


	2. Kitty’s Bad Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is having a bad afternoon. A mean boy made fun of her and Murray and she got mad. Now she’s in the principal’s office and has to go home for the rest of the day. Will this put her on Santa’s naughty list? And if she goes on the naughty list, how is she going to get Santa to bring her Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Implied threat of violence toward a child.

“Why did I let Mike talk me into this?” Blaine asked his student teacher Marley, but he already knew the answer “I fell into his trap when he said he would take the Littles and teach them a dance so I didn’t have to give them a song. He knew that since Kitty is a Little, I would wind up helping him too. Jerk. Ok, he’s my friend, but he’s still a jerk.”

“I really like how you call students in second grade and under the Littles. I’m going to use that when I become a teacher” Marley smiled but that didn’t last long when she saw her mom walk into the music room. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Mr. Anderson, Principal Montgomery needs to see you” Miss Rose looked upset which made Blaine’s instincts go into overdrive.

“Is it Kitty?”

“There was in incident in the gym.” When she heard him groan, she was quick to add “Blaine, it wasn’t her fault. Well, not totally.”

Blaine ran out of the room, down the hall and into the principal’s office without knocking. Kitty was sitting on a couch with red, puffy eyes and clutching Murray like he would disappear if she didn’t “Uncle Blaine…” she cried, and then began to cry even harder.

He sat down next to her and scooped her up into his arms. “Wes, what happened?”

“Jake Puckerman…”

Before he could finish, Kitty interrupted him to tell her side of the story “He said I was stupid ( _*sniff*_ ) and a baby ( _*sniff, hiccup*_ ) because I needs a toy ( _*sniff_ , _sniff*_ ). I tolds him Murray isn’t a toy. He is a Meerkat. He laughed at me ( _*sniff*_ ) and kept saying that Murray was a toy.”

“Wes, what the he…heck. Puckerman is a fourth grader. What was he even doing with the Littles?”

“It below freezing outside, Blaine. Kids couldn’t go out to recess, so they went to the gym. We are looking into how the fourth graders and Kindergarteners were there at the same time, but there’s more to this story.”

“The more better be explaining to me why a teacher didn’t step in and stop this. Wait, Puckerman is in Schuster’s class…”

“Mr. Anderson” Wes pulled rank to get Blaine to drop what he was about to say. While Blaine had every right to be an upset parent, Wes didn’t want him to inadvertently say something about what was going on between two of his teachers in front of a student. “Unfortunately, the more is that when Kitty became upset she, um, shall we say…attacked Jake.”

Kitty cuddled in closer to Blaine. This was the bad part for her “What did she do?” Blaine sighed.

“Jake was literally rolling on the ground laughing. We think she was aiming for his stomach, but he rolled right as she swung her leg and kicked him.”

“And so…” Blaine caught on when Wes looked down toward his lap “OH!” It was all Blaine could do not to laugh as he imagined how much Sebastian would have loved this. He was fairly sure Kitty had not missed her mark.

“Yes, oh. Blaine, you know we have a zero tolerance rule here. Kitty is being suspended for the rest of the day.”

Kitty pulled back and looked up at Blaine with her big blue eyes and tear stained cheeks “I’m sorry, Uncle Blaine.”

“I know you are, Sweetie.” Blaine wiped her tears with his thumb and resisted the urge to go hurt the Puckerman kid for hurting his daughter…where did that come from? “But that doesn’t make it ok for you to kick people. I’m going to call Mrs. Carole and see if she can come get you.” Mrs. Carole was Sam’s step-mom and she would watch Kitty for Blaine from time to time. When he had called twice and got no answer, Blaine started to worry. There was no way he could leave with practice for the holiday program starting that afternoon. “Let me call Sam. Maybe he’ll know where Mrs. Carole is.”

“Calling Sam, hmm?” Blaine shot him a _Stay out of this Wesley_ look, but Wes just shook his head and thought _When are those two going to realize they’re totally in love with each other?_

Sam was getting ready to leave the shop. He always took Monday afternoons off, but today he was going Christmas decoration shopping. According to Brittany and Noah, his manager and best friend, he had vastly underestimated what he needed to decorate the Lima Bean properly. He had just put his keys in his pocket when his phone rang. Sam smiled when he saw a picture of Blaine and Kitty pop up, but then became concerned as he couldn’t think of a reason for Blaine to be calling “Hey, Blaine. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah…well, actually not really. I’m trying to get ahold of Carole, but she’s not answering her phone.”

“She went to Columbus to pick up Finn. He’s coming home from Harvard for the holidays. What’s wrong?”

“Um, Kitty has to go home and I can’t take her…”

“Is she sick?”

“No…”

“Blaine, I hear her sniffling. Hold up, if she’s not sick and she’s sniffling then she’s crying. Is she missing Sebastian or something?”

“No Sam, nothing like that. This boy was teasing her about Murray…”

“Oh, hell no! Some little shit made Kitty cry by teasing her about Murray? I’m on my way.” Sam hung up before Blaine had a chance to respond. He practically ran out of his office and only stopped so he could grab a to-go mug of coffee for Blaine.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Brittany couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her brother this upset.

He really didn’t have the time to chat, and his answer reflected that fact. “Blaine called and some boy teased Kitty about Murray and made her cry and I’m going to go get her and take her home but only after I give Blaine his coffee and then beat up some punk-ass kid for making my Munchkin cry! I’ll talk to you later, Sis.” Sam kissed her cheek and then headed out the door, but Brittany managed to call out to him...

“Don’t hurt the boy. You can’t take care of Kitty if you’re in jail!”

Brittany wasn’t the only one that saw the way Sam reacted to Blaine’s call “Which one is Sam more in love with? Blaine or Kitty?” Noah asked as he watched Sam screech out of the parking lot. He knew his best friend had a crush on Blaine, but this brought things to a whole new level.

“Doesn’t matter, they’re a package deal. A package my brother would love to see under the tree on Christmas morning.”

It took Sam 15 minutes to get to Dalton Elementary (it should have taken at least 20). When he walked into the school he realized he had no idea where Blaine and Kitty might be so he went to the front office to ask, even though he knew it would most likely cause issues. Mercedes Jones was the office manager and receptionist for the school. Sam had taken her on a couple of dates at the beginning of the year but it was obvious early on that she was way more into him than he was her. Then Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and the rest was history. Sam apologized to Mercedes and said that they shouldn’t date anymore, without mentioning the true reason why. Regrettably, this all happened a few days before Valentine’s Day so she didn’t take this news very well.

“Mr. Evans, may I help you with something?” Oh yeah, she still wasn’t past it.

“Hi, Mercedes. I’m here to pick up Kitty Smythe. Can you tell me where she is?”

Damn, she couldn’t be angry at Sam any more. At least not at the moment, Mercedes told herself. She had a soft spot in her heart for the little pigtailed spitfire, and in her opinion that Puckerman brat got what he deserved. Not that she would ever say that to anyone. She liked her job. “Kitty is in Principal Montgomery’s office with Blaine. Come on back. Oh, and Sam, can you call Noah? He’s listed as Jake’s emergency contact but for some reason we don’t have the number.”

“What’s wrong with Jake?”

“You didn’t know?” Sam shook his head and Mercedes let out a sigh “I thought Blaine would have told you. Jake was the boy that Kitty kicked.”

“Kitty kicked…? Are you telling me that Jake Puckerman is the boy that teased Kitty until she cried? Let me guess, you can’t find his mother.” Mercedes nodded and Sam pulled out his phone. “Noah, Jake is the one that teased Kitty and they can’t find Tina. I know, big surprise. When you find your ex step-mother, tell her that Blaine needs to talk to her. That should get her here. I mean seriously, when are these single moms going to get it through their heads that he’s gay?” Sam took a breath. He didn’t need to be agitated when he saw Kitty (or Blaine for that matter). “Dude, I’m going to get Kitty. My guess is Jake will be suspended.” Mercedes held up two fingers “Yeah, he’s out for two days. Tell him and his mother that he’s not going to sit on his butt and play video games the whole time. He better be at the Lima Bean at nine in the morning and I’m putting him to work. Noah, I’ll talk to you later.”

A few minutes later, Sam knocked on Wes’ door while letting himself in. His heart almost broke seeing Kitty on Blaine’s lap. “May I come in?”

“Hi, Sammy” Kitty’s voice cracked as she held out her arms for him to pick her up.

“Hi, Munchkin. Here, let me switch with your Uncle Blaine.” Sam handed Blaine the mug of coffee while at the same time lifting Kitty into his arms “Uh, Blaine, I brought you coffee, well obviously since I gave it to you. I mean, I put it in the mug so it should still be hot. I just thought you may need some since you sounded upset when you called. So, yeah.”

“Thank you so much, Sam. You were right, I could really use this.” Blaine took a sip, and without thinking moaned “Oh god, I love you so much Sam.” Everyone in the room froze until Blaine was able to recover (not really) “For the coffee.”

Wes rolled his eyes, internally laughing at how these two would do anything to not let the other know how they felt. He picked up the phone and asked Mercedes to come in. “Miss Jones, would you please escort Kitty to her classroom to get her things so Mr. Anderson can talk with Mr. Evans for a moment?”

Sam put her down and Mercedes reached out her hand, but first Kitty asked “Uncle Wes…I means Mr. Montgomery, even though I’m s’pended, can I go to Uncle Mikey’s for dance? I wore my dance clothes.”

“I’m sorry, Kitty. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. And tomorrow, please wait to put on your dance clothes at dance class.”

“Yes, Mr. Montgomery.”

Once she was out of the room, Blaine stood and turned to Sam “Sam, thanks for the coffee, but what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take Kitty home.”

What Blaine wanted to say was _Oh, Sam you are so amazing. The way you care about Kitty makes me fall in love with you more and more every day. Of course, I’m also hopelessly in love with your long blonde hair, soft kissable lips and I blush every time I think about the dreams I had after I saw you shirtless_. However, what he actually said was “Oh, I’m so sorry Sam. I didn’t mean for you to come get her. I’m sure you have other things you have to do. I’ll think of something.”

What Sam wanted to say was _Blaine, don’t you know that I would do anything for you and that little girl. That I want to be there every morning and make breakfast while you get her ready for school. Then in the evening the three of us could cuddle on the couch and then after we tuck her into bed, you and I could go to bed and cuddle. Naked._ However, what he actually said was “Blaine, I take Monday afternoons off anyway. The only thing I have to do is go to Lopez Department Store and pick up some Christmas decorations. It’s not a problem.”

“Ugg, Christmas decorations!” Blaine threw his head back and groaned “I had completely forgotten. I only brought a few special ones from New York. They were still up when Sebastian died and I thought Kitty might associate them with that, but I totally spaced that that meant I had to go buy new ones.”

“Then let me talk to Santana and have her add a few basics to my order. That way you’ll have a start. Let me do this for you, Blaine.”

“He’ll be happy to” Wes answered for him. “Now, Sam do you have a car seat for Kitty?” Sam shook his head. He hadn’t thought of that. “Ok, Blaine go get your keys. You two will need to switch vehicles, plus Sam needs a way to get into your house. Go, Kitty will be back soon and you really do need to get back to your students before they scare poor Marley away.” Wes’ voice was so authoritative that Blaine just left to do as he was told. Once he was gone, Wes started in on Sam “Ok, I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you, but one of you needs to man up and it has to be you. Blaine believes you are 100% straight. He will never make a first move. So, if you can’t do that, get out now before both he and Kitty become too attached, if it’s not already too late. This time of year is hard enough for them.”

“New Year’s Eve…”

“It’s not just that for Blaine. It was this time last year when he and Sebastian began arguing about Blaine’s ex. They played nice for Kitty at Christmas, but things blew up right after that. The guilt that Blaine has about what happened overwhelms him at times. If he and Sebastian wouldn’t have had that phone call where they both apologized, I don’t know if we would have gotten him back. The only reason we did in the first place was Kitty. Sam, you’re an honorable guy but if you want to move forward with Blaine you have to accept that Sebastian is a part of him. And I’m not just talking about Kitty.”

Suddenly everything made sense for Sam. Blaine being grumpy that morning, forgetting to buy coffee, becoming upset over Christmas decorations. It wasn’t him being busy with the holiday program, it was him missing Sebastian. People were so focused on Kitty’s feelings that they forgot about Blaine’s. Sebastian had been his family long before Kitty came into the picture.

Sam was just going to have to show Blaine that if he wanted one, he and Kitty could have a new family here in Lima.

“Where’s Uncle Blaine?” Kitty asked from behind him.

“He went to get his keys. You’re coming with me, Munchkin. We have to do a couple of errands, then we’re going back to your house and we’re going to find you some chores to do to help your Uncle Blaine. Do you understand why?”

“Yes, cuz I’m s’pended so I can’t play or watch Animal Planet on tv.”

“That’s right, Sweetie.” Blaine came in and exchanged keys with Sam before bending down to Kitty’s level “Be good for Sammy, ok? I may be a little late. If I am, I bet if you ask him real nice, Sam will make you a grilled cheese for dinner.”

“Do we’s have bread?”

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a groan “We have soup.”

“Don’t worry, Blaine. We’ll come up with something,” Like a trip to the grocery store, Sam told himself. “Come on, Munchkin.”

Kitty wrapped her arms around Blaine’s neck and whispered in his ear “I love you, Uncle Blaine. I promise I’ll be good for Sammy.”

“I love you too.” Blaine moved back and held up his pinky. For the first time since all this happened, Kitty smiled and then wrapped her pinky around his. Blaine knew she always took pinky promises more seriously than others. He stood and watched her leave with Sam before turning back to Wes “What?”

“You’re a good dad.”

“I am not her Daddy, Wes.”

“I didn’t say you were. Sebastian was Kitty’s Daddy, and he always will be. But Blaine, that little girl is your daughter and you are her father. What are you going to do about it?”

Blaine didn’t say anything, just left to go back to class. On his way there he asked himself _What am I going to do about it_?

It took him a minute, but Sam had Kitty properly secured in her car seat. Then after he moved the driver’s seat back (height difference) he turned to look at the girl. “You want to tell me what you’re really upset about and remember, I can’t understand crying Kitty.” Actually, crying Kitty turned him into a big puddle of goo and neither of them needed that right now.

“Sammy, I was bad. S’pended from school, bad. Santa’s for sures gonna put me on the Naughty List. If I’m on the Naughty List how am I gonna get him to get Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas?”

Ok, this he could handle “We have to go to Lopez Department Store to get decorations for the Lima Bean. Let’s just go see him and ask.”

“Sammy” Kitty rolled her eyes like she couldn’t believe he had just said that “He’s not the real Santa. The for reals Santa can only leave the North Pole on Christmas Eve. He sends the elves that got old to be store Santas so they don’t slow down duction. My Daddy told me.”

“Duction?” Speaking five year-old wasn’t as easy as it sounded. “Wait, do you mean slow down production?”

“Yes, that’s the word. Production.”

Wow, Sebastian…just wow “Well, don’t you think the old elves tell the real Santa what they find out while they’re here. I bet if we talked to the one at Lopez’s together, we could get him to tell Santa that you are very sorry you kicked Jake and promise not to do it again.”

That brought back her smile "Let’s go!”

As he pulled out of the school’s parking lot, Sam had to know “Kitty, did your Daddy tell you why Santa Claus can only leave the North Pole on Christmas Eve?”

“Because of Rudolph’s drinking problem, duh. It’s why his nose is red.”

Wow, Sebastian…just wow.

Seven hours later Blaine was dragging himself home. For some reason Mike had insisted on taking him to dinner to discuss the holiday program. He had said no, but Sam told him to go and that he and Kitty were fine.

He went to put his key in the door but remembered that he had Sam’s keys, so he knocked. He didn’t want to ring the bell in case Kitty was asleep. When Sam answered the door, Blaine could immediately tell something was wrong even before he said “Blaine, I can explain.”

Blaine pushed past him, but stopped before he made it six feet in. The entire inside of his house was covered in Christmas. Every single inch covered with tinsel or lights or garland or something that smelled like pine, including the huge tree in the corner. There were wrapped presents under the tree, a fire in the fire place, stockings hanging from the mantle and he could swear he smelled cookies.

“Uncle Blaine! Isn’t this the most awesomest thing ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:  
> Something happens to the cute kid and person not the parent/guardian overreacts  
> Everyone around the pair sees they are in love with each other and begin to get frustrated that the pair doesn’t see it  
> Someone has a slip of the tongue admitting their feelings then tries to cover-up what they said  
> Friend/Family tells one of the pair to do something about feelings or leave before someone gets hurt  
> One of the pair realizes what is actually wrong with the other, and it’s not what everyone else believes.  
> Over-the-top/Surprise gesture
> 
> I know Kitty remembering things Sebastian told her is a bit of a stretch, but go with it.


	3. Kitty’s Most Awesomest Thing Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sam wanted to do was help Blaine. Then his family got involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are flashbacks (and a song) in this chapter which will be in italics

_“Uncle Blaine! Isn’t this the most awesomest thing ever!”_

Blaine was still in shock, but hearing Kitty’s voice brought him back a bit. It was 7PM and she still needed a bath and…

“Uncle Blaine! Look! Murray has Rudolph jammies just likes mine!”

She has Rudolph pajamas? Blaine finally noticed Kitty standing in front of him, holding Murray up for him to see. Sure enough, she and Murray were wearing matching Rudolph pajamas that he had never seen before. “Sweetie, why are you in your pajamas? And where did those pajamas come from?”

“Miss Brittany helped me take a bath, but Sammy has to do my braids cuz Miss Brittany sucks at them. Oops, I means she’s bad at them. And Abby gave Murray and me our new jammies.”

“Abby?”

Sam came over and stood next to Kitty “Blaine, I promise I will explain but let’s go to the kitchen. You’re probably going to need a beer for this.”

Of all the things that had happened since he had walked through the door, Blaine didn’t know why this was one of the most surprising “I have beer?”

“Oh dude…” Sam was interrupted by Kitty pulling on his pant leg “What is it, Munchkin?”

“I has to go to the kitchen firsts, member?”

“That’s right. You have until I count to 20…1, 2…” Kitty took off toward the kitchen “No running! 3…” Once she was out of sight Sam turned back to Blaine “Like I said, I can explain.”

“Can you? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve entered some alternate universe where you can French braid hair and the North Pole moved to my living room.”

“Remember when I invited you to my family’s Fourth of July party and I warned you that my family never does anything half-way? How everything is always totally over the top?”

“How could I forget? Kitty bugged me for a bouncy house and a pony for the rest of the summer.”

“Well, when Kitty and I went to pick up my Christmas decorations from Santana, my dad was there.”

_“Dad, what are you doing here?”_

_Santana walked over and took Kitty’s hand “Come on kiddo. Mr. Burt needs to talk to Sammy. Let’s go get you hyped up on Christmas candy so you’ll be extra fun for him this afternoon.”_

_“_ _One piece” Sam called out. “One piece and remember Lopez, she’ll pick up on anything you say!” If she teaches Kitty to call him Trouty…Oh, yeah. Dad wants to talk. “Ok, Dad. What’s going on?”_

_“You tell me. I got a call from your sister saying you took off to go beat down some kid that made your Munchkin cry. When did Kitty become YOUR Munchkin?”_

_Crap! “I said that?” When Burt gave him a nod, Sam fell back into a nearby chair and dropped his head into his hands “What do you want me to say Dad?”_

_“I want you to man up and admit that you are hopelessly and completely in love with Blaine. What’s so funny?”_

_Sam looked over at the clock on the wall “That was the second time in the last two hours that I was told to man up when it comes to Blaine. Have I been that bad at hiding my feelings?”_

_“Only to anyone that knows you. Or Blaine. Or has eyes. Sam, you were with Lucy for almost 9 years. I don’t remember you once looking at her the way you look at Blaine or that little girl, but that still doesn’t explain what happened earlier.”_

_Sam let it all out, everything…Blaine forgetting to buy coffee, Kitty asking Santa to bring Blaine a good boyfriend, the way he felt when Blaine told him some boy teased Kitty, how his heart melted when he saw her sitting on Blaine’s lap with her tear stained cheeks, how he realized Blaine was missing Sebastian and not just overwhelmed, that he wanted to be Blaine’s family like Sebastian had been (only with kissing and other stuff) and he knew that meant Kitty too. “Well, are you going to say anything?”_

_Burt put his hand on his son’s shoulder and smiled “Ok.”_

_“Ok what?”_

_“Let’s go get you your family.”_

_Sam watched as his father walked over to where Kitty and Santana were talking, but then shot out of his chair in a panic “Let’s? What do you mean let’s?”_

He knew he couldn’t tell Blaine all of that, yet, so Sam went with “I told my dad that once we left Lopez’s, Kitty and I were going to go to the grocery store for you.”

“Sam that was very thoughtful, but you didn’t need…”

“Blaine, we didn’t go. My dad did.”

“Sammy, is it 20 yet? Me and Murray are ready!” Kitty’s impatient five year-old voice yelled from the kitchen.

“We better go. She’s been waiting a while to show you this.”

When they got into the kitchen, Kitty was literally bouncing up and down. Blaine grumbled internally about how she was never going to get to sleep, but he just smiled. “Look Uncle Blaine, I can sets the table.”

Sure enough, the table was set and had a plate of cookies in the middle “You did this?” Kitty didn’t answer. Instead she led him to the table but had him sit in her normal seat next to Murray. Then she walked around to his seat and sat quietly until Sam came back with the promised beer as well as a quart of milk. Seeing the two of them sitting next to each other only reinforced Blaine’s feeling that they were up to something.

“Uncle Blaine, would you like a cookie?” He looked at the plate and for the first time noticed that about half were perfectly decorated with snowman faces while the rest resembled Picasso paintings. He bit into one of the Picassos, assuming Kitty decorated those. It was probably one of the best cookies he had ever had.

“Sam, you made these? They’re fantastic.”

“Um, no, I can’t bake. Please, let us explain and then Munchkin and I will answer your questions. Just remember that I had very little to do with this and my family cannot do anything like normal people do.”

Blaine took a swig, more like a gulp, of his beer “Ok, I’m ready. Please explain to me my house’s Christmas makeover and whatever else I need to know.”

“Ok, so after I talked to my dad, Kitty and I went to see the store Santa. Now before you say anything, we didn’t do the whole sit on his lap, picture thing. That’s for when you take her. She just wanted to find out that since she was suspended, did that mean she went on the Naughty List?”

“And because I kicked Jake in the balls. Oops, I mean boy parts.” Kitty added while at the same time shoving a cookie into her mouth. “I tolds him sorry and the Hag made him say sorry to me and Murray for sayin Murray was a toy.”

Sam cringed “Sorry, I should have warned you that she spent time around Santana today. And Munchkin, Hag is a grown-up word.” Kitty just nodded her acknowledgement. She had heard Sam say that a lot that day.

Blaine shook his head before taking another drink of his beer “That is not the type of speech problem she starts seeing a therapist for on Thursday.” He wondered if he should go ahead and keep her out another day so she didn’t wind up in Wes’ office again, this time for inappropriate language.

“Again, very sorry. Anyway, store Santa told her that if she apologized she would be ok. That’s why I had Jake and Tina came by. By the way, Tina was disappointed that you weren’t here.” Kitty nodded while still shoveling in the cookies. Blaine moved the plate. “After we saw store Santa, I went with Santana to finish picking out decorations for the Lima Bean. Like I said I would, I asked her to add a few things to get you started. That’s what you have out there. She may only be Britt’s fiancée, but she’s got the Hudson-Evans everything in excess thing down.”

“Ok, we’ll come back to that. Who is Abby?”

“Santana’s mom.”

“I thought her name was Maribel.”

“It is, but after 10 minutes with the Munchkin here, Maribel decided that Kitty would be her perfect grandchild…looks like Britt, acts like Santana. So, she said Kitty could call her Abuela but it came out Abby. She gave Kitty the pajamas and Kitty asked if she had any in Murray’s size. She said no, but before we left she somehow did. I think there’s more pajamas coming tomorrow.”

“They have penguins, Uncle Blaine.”

“The Meerkats of the North Pole.” That was the last Christmas story Sebastian had told her. At least he thought it was. They weren’t talking much at the time.

The mood in the room changed quickly when Sebastian’s memory was brought up. Kitty crawled into Blaine’s lap, but there was another reason for that as well. “You’re coming off of your sugar high, huh? Ready for bed?” he asked but didn’t give her a chance to respond. He had her upstairs and tucked in five minutes later but something was off with her. “Are you ok? You had a very big day.”

“I did a bad thing.”

“Yes, but the store Santa told you that you wouldn’t go on the Naughty List if you apologized to Jake and you did. Right?”

“Not thats.” She sat up, but wouldn’t look at Blaine “Mr. Burt founds some boxes in the basement, but said I couldn’t see until you could see. I saw anyways.” Kitty reached under her pillow, pulled out what she had found and handed it to Blaine…a gold Christmas stocking with _Daddy_ across the top. “Can we’s hang it up? Maybe Santa will brings something for when we go see Daddy?”

“Come here” Blaine pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head “Of course, we can hang it up. We’ll put it right next to yours like we did back in New York.”

“Uncle Blaine…”

“Yes?”

“If I wants to have a new Lima family does it mean that Daddy’s nots my family anymore?”

“Oh, Sunshine” Blaine never called Kitty by Sebastian’s nickname for her, but it fit the moment. “Your Daddy will always be your family. He will always be my family. You will always be my family. The three of us against the world. Remember?”

“Can we sing Daddy’s song?”

“Absolutely.”

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

It took her a few minutes to fall asleep but Blaine stayed with her, tracing the word Daddy on the stocking with his thumb. It made him think back to a conversation he had with Wes earlier.

_“You’re a good dad.”_

_“I am not her Daddy, Wes.”_

_“I didn’t say you were. Sebastian was Kitty’s Daddy, and he always will be. But Blaine, that little girl is your daughter and you are her father. What are you going to do about it?”_

Finally, he was satisfied that she was down for the night. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then grabbed the stocking. Sam had some real explaining to do.

Sam was downstairs stoking the fire. Santana may have gone totally overboard on the decorations, but it really was beautiful. Kitty had been so happy and Blaine may have been a bit taken back when he saw it but…

“What the hell did your family do?”

Not the response Sam was expecting “What are you talking about?”

Blaine walked over and held Sebastian’s stocking up in front of Sam “I know that at the very least your father was in my basement, getting into things that he had no right to.”

“Is that Seb…”

“Sebastian’s stocking? Yes, and Kitty found it. Here’s a hint, don’t tell my five year-old to not get into something and expect her not to get into it! Now, you have told me Santana’s role in this and that her mother wants to kidnap my child. What the hell else happened while I trusted you to take care of Kitty? God, Sebastian was right. He shouldn’t have trusted my judgement.”

Sam had no idea what happened between the time Blaine took Kitty upstairs to this moment, but Blaine was pissed “Ok, Kitty and I came back here and I found chores she could do. We had a rule in my house that during a school day, if for some reason you weren’t working at school, you were working at home. Noah and I are doing the same thing for Jake. He’s coming to the Lima Bean the next two days to work since he’s suspended.”

“Great for Jake, but that doesn’t tell me anything.”

Ok, Blaine was really pissed. He should probably get right to the point “My dad went to the grocery store, like I said. Carole came over and put away all of the groceries, cooked up a few meals and put them in the freezer. Finn and his friends Ryder and Dave put up the storm doors and windows. Dad called a friend and got your tree and firewood. He must have found the boxes when we were stacking the wood. I insulated all of your pipes. My dad took your car back to the shop gave it a service, new battery and snow tires…”

“Stop! Just stop.” Blaine was so mad that tears were flowing, but the person he was the angriest with was himself. “You set me up. Set me up to prove that I couldn’t take care of her. Well, you can’t have her. People have been trying to take Kitty away from me since the day Sebastian died. His mother. His father. My mother. My idiot brother. Kitty’s biological mother. I have fought them all and won. I will fight you and your perfect family too.”

Huh? “What are you talking about? My family would never want to take Kitty from you. We just wanted to help and like we always do we obviously went too far.”

“Then why? Why would you and your family do all of this if it wasn’t to try and get Kitty’s money?”

“Because I’m in love with you! I’m in love with you Blaine Anderson. And yes, I love Kitty too but she is the amazing, beautiful, meerkat loving bonus that I get in my life because I love you.”

Blaine almost got emotional whiplash with how fast he went from anger to shock “You love me?”

“Hopelessly and Completely, but Blaine, I’m kind of dying here. Do you…?”

Blaine ran across the room and jumped into Sam’s arms “I love you too. So, so much.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed the lips he had dreamed of for so long. The kiss was soft and loving, a perfect first kiss but when it finished they both knew they wanted more. Their second kiss was hard, passionate, even a little dirty with a lot of tongue involved. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t bother to break apart when Sam got a firmer grasp on Blaine and carried him upstairs.

A few hours later, Blaine felt someone tapping on his arm to wake him. He kept his eyes closed an extra second to try and think of a way to explain to Kitty what Sam was doing asleep in his bed. However, when he opened his eyes it wasn’t Kitty sitting next to him “Sebastian?”

“Hey Killer.” Blaine very carefully extracted himself from the grip of the big spoon behind him and sat up, never taking his eyes off what was in front of him. He couldn’t believe how badly his hand shook as he reached out and touched…“It’s really me.”

“Oh, my god!” Blaine threw himself at Sebastian, tightly wrapping his arms around his neck “How? I mean…how?”

Sebastian pulled him back so he could look at him “Holiday magic, but I don’t have much time. Blaine, you have to forgive yourself for what happened last year. All couples fight. The timing of ours was just really bad.”

“We were not a couple, Sebastian.”

“We lived together for years, were co-parenting a child and were not having sex. Killer, that is the textbook hetero definition of an old married couple.” Blaine could help but chuckle as that was a very Sebastian thing for him to say. “Now, there is one other thing I need to tell you before I go. You were always the only person I trusted to raise Kitty. I never questioned your judgement when it came to her. I am so sorry I said what I said and never really got the chance to take it back.”

“You did though, in our phone call before, before…”

“Before the accident. I know, but you and I both know that wasn’t the same. It’s time for you to start trusting again, Killer. No one is going to take Kitty from you. My lawyers made sure of that.”

Blaine dropped his head and tried to stop himself from crying “It’s been so hard without you.”

“I know it has, but there are a lot of people here that want to help you, starting with Captain America sleeping there. I have to say, definite upgrade.”

Blaine chuckled again and lifted his head “I have to agree. I miss you so much, Sebastian.”

“I miss you too, but like I said I don’t have much time and I want to make a quick stop down the hall. Don’t worry, I won’t wake her. I, I just have to see her.”

“She’s so beautiful and has grown so much. But her personality, her essence, that’s all you.”

“Of course, it is. She’s perfect isn’t she.” Sebastian gave Blaine one of his patented snarky smiles and then gently kissed his lips “I love you, Killer.”

“I love you too.” Blaine was hit with an overpowering need to shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was lying back in Sam’s arms and Sebastian was gone. He rolled over and looked at the beautiful face of the man drooling on his pillow and smiled. He couldn’t help but notice for the first time in a long, long time he felt at peace.

While Blaine was watching Sam sleep, Sebastian looked down at his beautiful daughter. Blaine was right, she had grown so much. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms but he knew that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Instead he leaned over, gently kissed her cheek and whispered “I love you, Sunshine.” Then he watched as her hand instinctively rose to touch her cheek and she whispered back “I love you too, Daddy.” Sebastian wiped a tear but smiled. He knew she would fine.

Kitty woke up and looked at the clock Uncle Blaine had given her. She knew she could stay in bed until it said 7, 3, 0 but it said 7, 0, 5. She thought about staying but she really needed to go potty and she thought she smelled bacon. Once she took care of her first problem, she got Murray out of bed and tried to make it like Mrs. Carole had shown her. It wasn’t as neat as when she and Uncle Blaine would make it together, but she had tried.

After she picked up Murray and put on her slippers, she went downstairs to find the bacon. When she entered the kitchen, she froze and then started to scream “You! (pointing at Blaine) You! (pointing at Sam) Kissyface!”

Sam went and picked her up and brought her back over to Blaine “I know you wanted Santa to bring your Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas. I talked to a few people yesterday and they told me that I should be his boyfriend. So Munchkin, if it is alright with you, I would like to be your Uncle Blaine’s boyfriend.”

Kitty’s eyes were wide as she swiveled her head between the two. Eventually she stopped, settling on Blaine “Do you wants Sammy to be your good boyfriend?”

“Yes, I do. Do you have any questions for us?”

She thought about it and then asked “When we for reallys go see the store Santa, can I ask him for a bike now?”

Meanwhile…back in New York

Rachel was about to leave when Kurt came running into the apartment “I found him!”

“Who?”

“Blaine, who else?” Kurt handed her a piece of paper “He’s living in some backwater town in Ohio teaching music at an elementary school. Can you believe it?”

“Actually, I can. Kitty would be in school…” She looked up from the paper and realized she was talking to herself. She went to Kurt’s room and found him packing. “Where are you going?”

“To go get Blaine and bring him back here by New Year’s Eve.”

“Wait, does this have something to do with the Radio City show?”

Kurt let out a huff of frustration, but didn’t stop packing “That bitch Carmen Tibideaux said that if Blaine doesn’t perform, I can’t perform.”

“Didn’t you sign a contract?”

That put a halt to the packing, but Kurt gave her his big Diva eye roll, as she had come to call it “Yes, I signed a contract, but the contract was for me AND Blaine. So, I forged his signature figuring I could get him to come back when I told him about the show or just tell the bitch he couldn’t make it. How was I to know the fine print said Blaine had to be there?

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t in the fine print. I’m also pretty sure the contract is void since you forged…Blaine’s…signature! What were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that once Blaine found out everything I had done for him, he and Kitty would come back to New York where they belong.”

“Kitty, huh? So, this has nothing to do with Kitty being worth 100 million dollars?”

“Of course not. Where are you going?”

“To pack, Kurt. There is no way I’m letting you go to Ohio alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:  
> One of the pair tries to explain something, but it doesn’t come out right leading to a big argument  
> Big fight leads to a blurted out admission of love  
> Ghost/Spirit comes to tell one of pair that everything will be ok  
> Cute kid says something adorable when finding out they got their wish  
> Just when the couple gets together, something/someone from the past reemerges
> 
> You are My Sunshine: Jimmy Davis & Charles Mitchell 1939


	4. Kitty Gives Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is excited about Blaine and Sam becoming a couple, perhaps a little too excited. However, you never know what could happen if you tell the wrong person your good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in bits/chunks of time  
> A term that could be seen as homophobic used as a term of endearment (Yes, Sue is in this chapter)

**Later that morning…Kurt and Rachel’s Apartment**

“What do you mean $2,120! That’s ridiculous!”

The travel agent had to bite her tongue. This guy had gotten on her last nerve. “Sir, you want one-way from New York to Lima, Ohio. You want a last minute reservation during the holiday season. The only flights I can get you out on today are from New York to Columbus and then you would take a regional airline to Lima. So yes, $2,120.”

“Would I get a discount if I booked round trip now?”

“Yes sir, your total would be $3,850 but we could not get you back until Friday.”

Kurt hung up and threw his phone down on the bed “RACHEL!”

Rachel came running into his room “Kurt, what’s wrong.”

“Some travel bitch was trying to charge me over $2000 for a one-way ticket to Lima.”

“Wait, you didn’t have tickets?”

“I just found out where Blaine was today. I didn’t think it would be a problem. I mean who would purposely want to go to Lima, Ohio?”

“Um, you. What are you going to do now, Kurt?”

“I need a new plan.”

Rachel sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. She loved Kurt but he was in way over his head. He needed a reality check “A plan like going to Carmen Tibideaux and begging for forgiveness before she throws you in jail for forgery?”

** Meanwhile…Hudson-Evans Kitchen **

“Burt, you constantly watching the stairs will not bring Sam down any faster” Carole told her husband, then took a sip of her tea to not laugh at him. He had been waiting for Sam to come down and tell him what happened with Blaine after they left. Impatiently waiting.

“We were already asleep when he got home. That’s a good…”

Before Burt could finish his sentence, Sam came flying through the door…wearing the clothes he had on the day before “Sorry guys, no time to talk. I have to take a shower and get to the shop before Jake gets there.”

Burt turned back to his wife with wide eyes and a big smile “Oh, no you don’t Burt Evans.” she said sternly, complete with a finger wag. “That didn’t mean anything. Sam could have slept on the couch or in the guest room…”

“Blaine turned his guest room into a music room. I’m getting the clipboard.”

“Not the clipboard” Carol groaned. The clipboard was where all of Burt’s over the top plans began. “Don’t you think you should wait until we hear what Sam has to say?” She called out after him, but it was too late. Burt had already found it and was making notes. “When you make Blaine and Kitty’s stockings, be sure to make one for Murray too. And do you think when I order their name ornaments I should order one for Sebastian? I mean we have one for Elizabeth and one for Christopher, but I should probably talk to Blaine. You know what? I’ll just order it and then if Blaine thinks it’s a bad idea, we can put it away for next year.”

Carole walked over and pulled the pen out of his hand “I love you, but you need to listen to me. Before you write anything else on this clipboard…you…need…to…talk…to…Sam.”

“Talk to me about what, because I really need to go” Sam said, and then he saw it “Oh no, old man. Put the damn clipboard away. Blaine was beyond freaked out by what happened yesterday. You’ll have to give him time to ease into your personal brand of crazy.”

“Time? Is there a reason I should give Blaine time? Like, for instance, he’s going to be around for a while? Hmm?”

Sam didn’t appreciate the sarcasm in his dad’s voice, but he probably had it coming considering he had done the walk of shame in front of his parents “Fine. Blaine and I had a fight last night, and we are most certainly going to talk about that Father. Then I admitted I loved him and he admitted he loved me. Then a lot of other stuff happened that I am not telling you about and this morning Kitty agreed that I would be a good boyfriend for her Uncle Blaine. And then she asked for a bike. Happy?”

Before Burt could answer, Carole slapped her hand over his mouth “We are very happy for you and Blaine, sweetheart, and Kitty too. Now, what time do I need to be at Blaine’s?”

“Britt should have Kitty there at four, so say three-ish. I’ll be there a little after five. Unique agreed to close every weeknight until Blaine’s program is over. She could use the extra money for the holidays.”

“Well, then that worked out for everyone. Speaking of work, you should get going so you can be there before Jake.”

“You’re right. Got anything you want to say, Dad?”

Carole removed her hand to uncover a huge smile on Burt’s face “Yeah, you probably should cover that thing on your neck before you see Jake. He might have questions.” Sam stuck his tongue out at his father, gave Carole a kiss on the cheek, then hurried out the door but not before grabbing an overnight bag.

Burt laughed as he pulled another pen out of his pocket. “Well, that answers the question of whether or not we should wait up for him tonight. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some calls to make.”

**Wednesday Afternoon…Dalton Elementary**

“I don’t care Wes. I don’t need Schuster. I don’t want Schuster after the crap he let happen to my kid.”

“Your kid?”

“Yes, my kid. I took your advice and I’m doing something about it.”

“Good for you Blaine, and good for Kitty.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. I need next Thursday off to go to New York.”

**Thursday Morning…Lima Bean**

“Seriously, Dad? Please tell me why Kitty needs her own room at the house. She has a perfectly good one at her own house.”

“What happens if she and Blaine are over for a Friday night dinner and they get snowed in? Or you guys need me and Carole to babysit? Finn had no problem moving his things to the basement guest room. He’s at Harvard 90% of the time anyway. Now, look at this design Dave made for the walls.”

“Meerkat ballerinas? I’m burning your clipboard.”

**Thursday Afternoon…Dr. Emma’s (Kitty’s therapist)**

“So, Kitty. I heard you started speech therapy today. Did you like it?”

“It’s ok, but I don’ts know how Mr. Adam’s gonna teach me to speechs better when he talks funny.”

Dr. Emma looked over in the corner at Blaine “He’s British.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get use to his accent soon. Now, do you want to talk about your getting suspended? Can you tell me what happened?”

“Jake mades me cry and I went all Lima Heights ons his ass.”

Dr. Emma turned back to Blaine “Sorry, she’s spent a lot of time with my boyfriend’s sister’s fiancée the last few days. I guess we don’t have as tight a reign on Santana’s verbiage as I thought.”

She’d have to talk with him about that later. There was something else about Blaine’s answer the doctor wanted to discuss “Your Uncle Blaine has a new boyfriend? Kitty, how do you feel about that?”

“I love Uncle Blaine and I love Sammy but (cue overdramatic five year-old) they Kissyface all of the time. They don’t evens use misstoe.”

** Thursday Evening…Blaine’s Bed **

“She told Dr. Emma that she loved me?”

“Yes, Sam. It was very sweet until she started making the noises she heard this morning when we were _Kissyfacing in Uncle Blaine’s bed_. Stop laughing! It was horrible.”

“That’s not what you said this morning.”

** Friday Night Dinner…Hudson-Evans House **

Sam lifted Kitty onto his back after she helped him take out the garbage. “You know Munchkin, you are doing a great job helping with chores. You even helped take out the garbage which is something boys usually do.”

“Girls cans do anything boys cans do and boys cans do anything girls cans do excepts have babies and like _The Notebook_. My Daddy told me that.”

“Your Daddy was a very wise man.” Sam said remembering how Brittany made him watch that movie on a loop when Lucy left. Thankfully, he was on the good pain killers for his shoulder at the time. “And I promise I will never say that you can’t do something because you’re a girl, except date before you’re 30.” Once they were back inside, he hung up her coat and asked “Are you ready to get your surprise for everyone ready?” Sam was keeping Kitty busy so Blaine could talk to his family, but Kitty did have something planned.

Back in the kitchen, Blaine didn’t know why he was so nervous. He performed in front of a few thousand people once. This was just Sam’s family. Yeah, that didn’t help “So, I guess you’re wondering why I wanted to talk to you without Kitty. Wow, this is harder than I thought.”

Carole reached across the table for his hand and then gave him a smile that only a mother could “You’re doing great.”

“Thanks. Well, I’m pretty sure you all know the story about how Sebastian and I met and became each other’s family. How neither of us received love from our parents, him because his parents are horrible people and mine because I am gay. Well, at least my father tried sometimes. Anyway, when Sebastian’s grandparents died they left him their company, pissing off his parents. He made the company even more profitable and that’s why when Kitty came along he made sure custody would come to me. He wanted to make sure no one would try to take her to gain access to her money. However, a lot of people tried to take her, mainly by trying to prove I was an unfit guardian. That’s why when you guys did all of those wonderful things for us on Monday I freaked out and thought you were trying to take her. I’m so sorry for that.”

Burt put his arm around Blaine as a show of support “We” after Carole gave him a fake cough, he corrected himself “Ok, I’m sorry for going overboard, but we would never try and take Kitty away from you and would fight anybody who did.”

“We’re ready!” Kitty announced from the other room. “And hurrys up. Murray does not like waiting!”

“You heard her” Burt said to the group, unable to disguise how much he had fallen in love with the little girl. “Let’s not keep Murray waiting.”

When they entered the living room, Blaine sat next to Sam, picking up the guitar he had placed there for him. The whole family was confused, but Finn was the one to speak up “Dude, I didn’t know you played guitar. I thought you played piano.”

“I play both. Actually, I play several instruments.”

“We should get a piano for Christmas.” Burt was proud of his brilliant idea but with the way everyone looked at him, he mumbled “I’ll stop.”

Sam leaned over and whispered to Kitty “Go ahead, Munchkin.”

“I wanted to say thank yous to everybodys.” She turned to face Santana who was the farthest to her right “Thank yous Miss Tana for all the pretty decorations and say thank yous to Abby for all of the jammies she got me and Murray. Thank yous Miss Brittany for teaching me the dance even though I missed cuz I was s’pended. Finn, thank yous for being a giant so yous help me put stuff up top of the tree.”

Everyone had to bite their lip for that last one since Kitty was so sincere, but she didn’t notice. She just continued down the line “Thank yous Mrs. Carole for teaching me chores and givins Murray a bath cuz he was pretty stinky. And thank yous Mr. Burt for giving almosts as good tickle hugs as my Daddy.”

Burt’s heart completely melted. He didn’t care what the rest of them said. He was getting that piano.

“I’m going to sings yous a song now.” Kitty turned to Blaine and Sam and gave them a nod, so they began to play.

 _Yous betters watch out_  
_Yous betters not pout_  
_Yous betters not cry_  
_I’m telling yous why_  
_Santa Claus is comin’ to town_

**Tuesday Morning (8:30 AM)…Dalton Elementary Music Room**

Blaine looked at the number on his phone and wondered why his old agent was calling him. He took a moment to steady himself before he answered. A person had to be in the right frame of mind to deal with Sue Sylvester “Good morning, Sue. I didn’t think blood-sucking parasites were up this early in the morning.”

“Oh, Non-Threatening Gay, I’ve missed you so. You and the kid having fun playing Little House on the Prairie?”

“Yes, Kitty and I are very happy here in Ohio. Why are you calling Sue?”

“I thought we had an understanding that if you came to your senses and decided to start performing again, you were going to call me.”

“We did, but I’m not coming back to New York. Well, I am on Thursday to meet with Sebastian’s attorneys but not to perform.”

“Oh see, that’s where we have a problem. I’m looking at a copy of the posters that are going up all around the city starting tomorrow that say you are headlining Carmen Tibideaux’s Radio City New Year’s Eve Bash.”

“That’s crazy. The only production I’m involved with is the Dalton Elementary Holiday Season Extravaganza.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m going to put you on speaker. You’re going to want to talk to this person.”

“Hello, Blaine. It’s Rachel.” She proceeded to tell him everything that Kurt had done “I won’t tell Kurt, but if he finds out you were going to be in New York anyway, I don’t know what he’ll do.”

The morning bell had just rung and Blaine was about to have 20 3rd graders come to his class. This call needed to end for more than one reason “Rachel, thank you. I know this couldn’t have been easy. And Sue, I have a class but I will call you back in two hours. When I do, I want Carmen Tibideaux’s number.”

**Tuesday (12 Hours Later)…Blaine’s House**

“I’m going with you.”

“Sam, calm down. Kitty just got to sleep. Where are you going?”

“Home. I have to help my Dad get Kitty’s room ready so she can stay there while we’re gone.”

Blaine grabbed Sam around the waist before he could leave “Take a breath because you’re not going anywhere. We will discuss the fact that evidently Kitty has a room at your parents’ house later, but nothing has changed. Mike will be here Wednesday night and is taking her to school in the morning. She’s staying here.”

“I’m still not happy about that.” Sam grumbled, but at least he had calmed down a bit.

“Oh baby, you have an early delivery on Thursday morning. Plus, you’re going to pick her up for the half day and let her help out at the shop until Carol takes her to her appointments. She’s very excited about doing chores at the Lima Bean.”

“I know.” Sam sighed, but didn’t sound like he was as happy about it as when he had come up with the idea.

Blaine decided it was time to play dirty, so he started unbuckling Sam’s belt “Just because I’m going to New York and have to deal with Kurt, that doesn’t mean anything. This is my home. You and Kitty are my home.”

It was hard for Sam to think now that Blaine had his pants unzipped and hand down his boxers “Um, but, um, I mean, what if you decide, oh god that’s good, that you miss it?”

Blaine looked innocently up through his eyelashes and then gave his wrist a little twist “Then you’ll just have to give me a reason to come back.”

Once he stopped seeing stars, Sam very carefully moved his boyfriend’s hand, then picked him up and threw him over his good shoulder “Challenge accepted.”

**Thursday Morning (2 AM)…Lima Regional Airport**

Blaine settled into his seat on the plane, but he didn’t want to get too comfortable for so short a flight. While he checked his phone one last time, someone sat next to him.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Sam!”

“Before you say anything, Noah is taking the early delivery and Tina is picking up Kitty and Jake from the half day at school and taking them to the Lima Bean.”

“Tina? Does she know about us yet?”

“No, I thought it would be more fun if the Munchkin told her.”

**Thursday Morning (10:30 AM)…Outside Sebastian’s Attorneys’ Offices**

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call a car for you?” Blaine asked as Sam hailed a cab. “If you would have told me about your surprise I would have made arrangements.”

Sam laughed and kissed Blaine’s cheek “If I would have told you about my surprise you would have stopped me from coming. I’m good.”

“Still not telling me where you’re going?”

“Nope. By the way, tell that lawyer of yours he’s a genius.”

“Can’t, he’s already on his way to see Kurt.”

**Twenty Minutes Later…Kurt and Rachel’s Apartment**

Rachel opened the door to the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen “May I help you?”

“Oh yeah. Um, um…I’m sorry but I have to ask. Are you Rachel Berry?”

“Do I know you?” She may have asked the question, but she knew the answer because she would have remembered this guy.

“Oh no, I’m just a huge fan. I saw you in Funny Girl eight times. I’m sorry it closed.”

“Thank you, but I still don’t know who you are?” She was impressed she had managed to say something with all of the internal screaming going on in her head.

“Jesse, Jesse St. James. I’m here to speak with Kurt Hummel.”

“Won’t you please come in. Kurt, there’s someone to see you.”

Kurt came out of his room with his phone attached to his ear “Can’t it, oh.” Kurt hung up his call. He too thought their visitor was quite attractive. “Hi, how may I help you?”

Jesse reached into his briefcase and pulled out two documents “Kurt Hummel, I am here on behalf of one Blaine Anderson. You have been served.”

Kurt opened the first one and stared at it in disbelief “Blaine is suing me for identity theft…for $1? Are you serious?”

“Quite, and you will see in the other document he is also suing you for defamation of character for $1.”

“How? How did I defame his character?”

“When you signed the contract in his name you gave the planners…Oh, I knew I was forgetting something.” Jesse went back to his briefcase and pulled out another document. “Kurt Hummel, I am here on behalf of one Madame Carmen Tibideaux. You have been served.”

“$20 million? The bitch is suing me for $20 million for fraud?”

“Oh Kurt, I told you this would blow up in your face.” Rachel tried to feel little sorry for her friend, but couldn’t. “You know what? I’m going to go and give you time to process all of this.”

“Miss Berry, I know you may have a boyfriend but I would be honored if you would allow me to buy you lunch.”

Rachel knew there would be hell to pay when Kurt found out what she had done, but in at that moment she didn’t care “Please call me Rachel, and the honor would be all mine.”

**Elsewhere in New York**

Sam paid the cabbie and then turned to take in where he was…Radio City Music Hall. He had been here once for some sports award show back in college, but it seemed so much bigger now.

He knew Blaine believed the reason he insisted on coming to New York was he thought Blaine would see Kurt and go back to him. However, he knew with everything that went down both before and after Sebastian died, that would never happen. What Sam was truly afraid of was this. Blaine had given up the chance to perform. To be the headliner. What if Blaine decided he was tired of teaching and wanted to go back to New York? What if he decided he didn’t want to bring Sam back with him?

He figured it would be a long shot, but he wanted to see inside. To his amazement, the second door he tried was unlocked so he went in. When he got into the actual venue, he once again marveled at how big the place was but he could somehow see Blaine up on that stage. Sam closed his eyes and heard Blaine singing the goodnight song with Kitty. Better yet, Sam could hear Blaine playing his piano at home. Every once and a while, he would be doing something with Kitty and Blaine would begin to play. By the time they would get to the music room, Blaine would be totally lost in the music. The two of them would sneak over to the comfy chair in the corner and listen. Those moments were the most special to Sam. They were magical. They were perfect. They were moments he wanted to experience for the rest of his life.

“Sam?”

When Sam turned around he understood what Blaine meant by alternate universes because there was no way he was seeing who was in front of him “Lucy?”

At least she seemed as surprised as he did “What are you doing in New York? I heard you were living in Ohio.”

“Yes, but my boyfriend had business here so I came with him and yes, I said boyfriend.”

She smiled a smile that used to make his heart beat faster “I’m not shocked, if that’s where you were going. I know better than anyone how you are so open and loving. If you fall in love, you fall in love.”

“Yeah, but being open and honest couldn’t keep you around, could it?” Ok, maybe he was still a little bitter about what happened.

“I’m sorry about that. I was a different person back then. A lot of things have happened over the years.”

Sam didn’t want to sound petty and say he didn’t give a damn about what had happened over the years, so he changed the subject. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here. Our New Year’s Eve show is a bust, so it’s all hands on deck. I had come in here to calm myself. I had really wanted to see the headliner again.”

That was surprising “How do you know Blaine?”

Lucy’s eyes went wide and it sounded like she had to catch her breath “How do you know Blaine?”

“He’s my boyfriend. Lucy, what’s going on?”

She sat down in one of the seats, but never took her eyes off of Sam “You’ve seen Katherine? Is she alright?”

Ok, that was more surprising “How do you know Kitty?”

Lucy sprang out of her seat and was suddenly mere inches from Sam’s face “Her name is not Kitty” she spat out “Her name is Katherine and I’m her mother!”

Sam pulled away. Could this be real? No, it couldn’t because Blaine had told him Kitty’s mother’s name was Qu… “Kitty’s mother’s name is Quinn and your name is Lucy Quinn Fabray.” He looked in her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking. “Leave her alone, Lucy. She’s finally in a good place after Sebastian’s death. The reason Blaine is in New York is to start the paperwork to adopt her.”

“Wait, Blaine’s going to adopt Katherine.”

“Yes, he’s going to adopt her. He loves her and she loves him. They are already a family, this will just make it legal.” Sam didn’t know what he had said but Lucy’s entire expression changed.

“I’m free! I’m finally free!”

This wasn’t good. Sam didn’t know why it wasn’t good, but it wasn’t “What do you mean you’re free?”

“As long as Blaine was Katherine’s guardian I was bound by the agreement I signed with Sebastian. If Blaine adopts her, the agreement is void and I can sue for custody. I’ve got to go.”

Before he could process what she had said, she was gone. How had this happened? He pulled out his phone to call his dad, and the first thing he saw was a picture of him, Blaine and Kitty that Brittany had taken. They were so happy.

“Oh my god, what have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on here:  
> New couple settle in to day to day life  
> One person in family continues to go overboard even though family has been asked to stop  
> One of the couple explains things that happened in his/her past that caused them to behave a certain way  
> One of the couple gains an unexpected ally when dealing with something from the past  
> One of the couple tells the other not to do something, but they do it anyway  
> Problem from past is creatively dealt with (while ally receives a “reward” unintentionally)  
> The problem they thought was the problem wasn’t the real problem
> 
> The Notebook (2004): Ryan Gosling, Rachel McAdams
> 
> Santa Claus is Coming to Town: John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie 1934
> 
> One more chapter. It should go up next weekend. Again, thank you for reading.


	5. Kitty's Real Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty got her Uncle Blaine a good boyfriend for Christmas. Now it’s time for her to get what she wants as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter 4 times, but it is finally done. I was getting a little worried since this was on an actual deadline.

** Eight Days Later…Last Friday Night Dinner before Christmas @ Hudson-Evans House **

“I just want to know what’s going on. It’s not like Sam to keep things from me.”

Burt put the groceries on the table then headed back to the car, but was blocked by his irritated wife. “You have been ranting about this for the last two hours. Wednesday night after the program Sam told you that they would explain when they got back from New York. Then this afternoon he texted us that he and Blaine would take care of dinner, yet you insisted on stopping at the grocery store on the way home. You’re acting like you don’t trust your son.”

“I do…honestly, I do. Ok, I’ll stop. Let’s go get the rest of the groceries.”

“That was the last of them. Now let’s put them away and go get ready to finish trimming the tree.” It didn’t take them long with the groceries or to grab the items they needed for the tree and head for the living room.

“Took you two long enough” Sam startled them. He was sitting on the couch with his arm around Blaine and on the coffee table in front of them were four glasses and a bottle of bourbon. “Have a seat.”

Carole and Burt put down what they brought into the room and sat in their recliners facing the couch. While Blaine poured them drinks, Carole asked “Where’s Kitty?”

“She’s with Brittany” Blaine informed her as he handed her a glass. “They went to Lopez’s to see Santana since she’s stuck there with the Midnight Madness sale. Then they are going to join Finn and Ryder at Breadstix to watch Marley perform. Finn’s going to bring pizza back here for dinner.”

“Sounds like you boys planned this out. Want to tell us what’s going on and why you think we’re going to need alcohol to hear it?” Burt didn’t drink very often since his heart attack, so for Sam and Blaine to put out something as strong as bourbon was unsettling.

Sam laughed, then took a drink for luck “It’s kind of a long story so let us get through it. The first time we were in New York and Blaine was with his lawyer, I ran into someone I know. You know her too. I ran into Lucy.”

“And I wasn’t there to see any lawyer. I was there to see Hunter Clarington, Sebastian’s lawyer…and boyfriend, to start the paperwork to adopt Kitty. I’m telling her Christmas morning.” Burt went to say something but Blaine stopped him.

“There’s more. I know Lucy as well, only I know her as Quinn. She’s Kitty mother, and before you start doing the math, we are 100% sure Sebastian is Kitty’s father.”

“It’s off by 3 months” Sam told them with a little sadness to his voice. “I’ve gone over it a dozen times, plus Sebastian had every genetic and DNA test possible done.”

Burt picked up his bourbon, slammed it back and then poured another. “You’ve got my attention.”

Over at Breadstix, Finn was surprised to see Kitty and Brittany walk in. “Hi, girls…and Murray. What are you doing here so soon?”

“They had Dad’s gift ready and Santana was so busy she didn’t have time to talk.” Brittany told him as she put Kitty on the booster seat Finn had for her.

Kitty immediately found a way to squirm out of her seat. Once she was on the ground she began spinning so that her dress would flare. “Finn, dids you sees, I mean see, that Abby got me a new dress and Murray gots, I mean got, a bowtie? They match!”

“Yes, I did and they’re very pretty, but you need to get back in your seat.”

“Can I go says, I mean say, hi to Miss Marley and Ryder firsts?”

“Since Marley’s on break, yes you may. No running, or spinning, and stay where we can see you.”

“I promises, I mean promise.” She ran off, but then realized what she was doing so stopped and began to walk.

When he saw she made it to Marley, Finn said to Brittany “Has Blaine noticed that on the words she self-corrects, Kitty has a perfect British accent?”

“He said he’s going to talk to Adam when she goes back to speech therapy after the holidays.” Brittany glanced at a clock on the wall and sighed “Do you know what’s going on, Finn? The gift Kitty and I had to pick up was already wrapped so it wasn’t any help. I now Sammy wouldn’t do it on purpose, but tonight is special and…”

“Britt, tonight is special for Sam too. He wouldn’t mess it up on purpose and your dad and my mom wouldn’t let him.” Finn reached across the table for his step-sister’s hand “I’m sure they’re keeping an eye on the time just like we are.”

Brittany let out another sigh but appeared a bit calmer “I just wish I knew what was going on but, I don’t think it’s something bad. Sammy sounded really happy when he called.” Before the conversation could continue, their eyes were drawn to the stage where Kitty and Marley were belting out an extremely adorable version of _Jingle Bells_.

Meanwhile back at the Hudson-Evans house, Carole came back from taking the glasses and bottle to the kitchen. The bourbon was gone and they didn’t need to be tempted to open another. “I can’t believe Lucy just wanted that sweet little girl to get her hands on Kitty’s money.”

“Why can’t you believe it?” Burt asked her. “She left Sam the minute we knew for sure he wasn’t going to play pro ball. That must have been one hell of a custody agreement to get that b…person to back off like she did.”

Blaine looked at Sam, who gave him a nod of encouragement “Yes, it is. See, I’ve only told you how Sebastian was with me and Kitty. What I haven’t told you was to the rest of the world Sebastian Smythe was a ruthless, conniving and sometimes down right mean Son of a Bitch. He was also extremely smart and when it came to his business no one ever got the best of him. I mean ever. When he inherited his company, it was worth $100 million. After he died, I sold it for half a billion.” Blaine thought it was for the best to give Burt and Carole a minute to digest that information. He turned to Sam and said “Why don’t you call Finn and have him order the pizzas?” Sam gave him a kiss and got up to go make the call. It was probably best if Blaine handled this part on his own.

“Did I hear your right? Did you say half a billion dollars?” Carole asked a couple of minutes later when she regained the ability to speak.

“Yes, Sebastian grew the business that much in just eight years. Like I said, he was absolutely cut-throat when it came to business and when Kitty came along he treated protecting her in absolutely the same way. He made sure Quinn would never be able to challenge the custody agreement once she signed. He also made sure that if something happened to him I could never be challenged for custody. That didn’t mean people didn’t try and after a while all their claims that I was unfit got to me. That’s why I acted so badly when I thought you wanted to take her.”

Burt had never quite understood what happened there “Why would you think we might be able to take her but not any of the others?”

“You remember the day your entire family came to my house and brought Christmas with you? That night when I put Kitty to bed she asked me if she wanted a new Lima family did that mean Sebastian wasn’t her family anymore. Six hours with all of you and she wanted you to be her family. I was afraid of what you could do because there was something about this family that the others were missing. You actually cared about her and not the money.”

“It’s time to get everyone back here” Burt announced as he stood and held out his hand so Carole could do the same. “There’s something we need to do.”

Twenty minutes later, Finn and Brittany arrived with Kitty. After Finn put the pizzas on the table, they went to the living room and Brittany smiled when she saw the others were already in place. Finn smiled as well and then gave her a side hug “I told you everything would be fine.” Burt had explained what was about to happen to Blaine earlier and while it was a Hudson-Evans tradition, this time it was for Kitty.

Sam left his family and bent down in front of the girl he already considered to be his daughter “Munchkin, remember when I told you that the Hudson-Evans had only been a family for a few years, but that didn’t mean we weren’t a real family?”

“Yes”

“Well, on the first Christmas we spent together we started a tradition. A tradition is something you do in the same way every year and that’s what makes it special. I bet you and your daddy had some Christmas traditions.”

She thought about it for a moment then said “Last year when Uncle Blaine and I sangs, I mean sang, the Frosty song, Daddy and Uncle Hunter changed some words to words I’m not allows to say. Uncle Blaine says they did that all the time. Was that a tra…tra… that word?”

“You know what? With what I know about your Daddy and Uncle Hunter it probably was.”

He kissed her forehead, then went back to his dad and sister while Carole stepped forward holding a small box “On our first Christmas, we decided our tradition would be to put ornaments on the tree that had everyone’s name on them. That way when someone looked at our tree they would know the tree belonged to Burt, Carole, Sam, Brittany and Finn and that we were one family. However, as beautiful as the tree was, there was something missing. It took a while, but Brittany finally figured out what was wrong. There were two members of our family missing.” She opened the small box and pulled out an ornament with a name on it. “This says Christopher. He was my husband and Finn’s dad. He died like your daddy did, but of something called cancer.”

Kitty looked closely at the ornament and held Murray tighter so she wouldn’t touch it. “I’m sorry he died.”

“I’m sorry too, sweet girl. Now, since this ornament is so special, it is our tradition to say something before we hang it on the tree.” Carole handed the ornament to Finn and they said in unison “We hang this ornament in honor of Christopher, a member of our family. We love him and miss him every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. He will be in our hearts forever.”

They took a moment together while Burt went to Kitty. Once there, he showed her an ornament like the one Carole had “This ornament says Elizabeth. She was my wife and Sam and Brittany’s mom.” He couldn’t bring himself to say Elizabeth had died, but he was sure Kitty understood. That broke his heart as no five year-old should understand that kind of loss. When it was time to hang Elizabeth’s ornament, Burt handed it to Brittany. It was her year to put it on the tree. “We hang this ornament in honor of Elizabeth, a member of our family. We love her and miss her every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. She will be in our hearts forever.”

When they finished, Blaine knelt down in front of Kitty “I know how much you miss your daddy because I miss him too. He will always be our family like Christopher and Elizabeth will always be parts of the Hudson-Evans family. You know that. Right?”

She bowed her head as she knew she had been busted “Sometimes I forgets, I mean…you know.”

Sam knelt down next to Blaine and showed Kitty an ornament. “Do you know what this says?” he asked.

“That’s Daddy’s name.” This time Murray could not stop her from touching, but she did so very carefully.

“Munchkin, look at me.” It was hard to do, but she took her eyes off of Sebastian’s ornament. “Remember in New York when I asked if you and Uncle Blaine wanted to be part of my family?” The others in the room perked up a bit but knew it wasn’t time for Sam to clarify his statement. “When you both said yes, I knew that meant Sebastian was now a part of my family too. But, you know what? Mr. Burt is a smart guy and already knew that your daddy was part of our family and got him this special ornament. Do you want to put it on the tree?”

“I don’t know the tra..tra…Mr. Adam is goings to have to teach me that word!” she said in frustration.

“How about we help you and your Uncle Blaine? Later, we’ll teach you the words for next year.” Burt was trying his best not become a blubbering idiot. He really loved that little girl.

Blaine and Sam stood and walked with Kitty to the tree. She handed Murray to Sam, but when Blaine went to pick her up she stopped him. “I want Finn to pick me up. He’s a giant and I want Daddy’s ornament up top so everyones can see it.”

“You’ve got it kid.” Finn lifted her higher and higher until she decided on the perfect spot “We hang this ornament in honor of Sebastian, a member of our family. We love him and miss him every day, but we are grateful for the time we shared. He will be in our hearts forever.” Finn put Kitty down then they all stood in silence and stared at the ornaments of their loved ones until…

“I can’t take it anymore! We’re getting married!”

“You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would” Sam tried to tell Kitty but she was too busy bouncing around with Murray.

Blaine lifted his left hand and wiggled his ring finger “I’ve been waving this thing around in front of you all evening.”

Before any of the stunned family members could say anything, Kitty pointed at the gift she and Brittany brought with them “He has to opens it! He has to opens it now!”

Sam picked the package up in one arm and Kitty in the other “Ok Miss Super-excited, why don’t you, Finn, Britt and Mrs. Carol go get the pizzas warmed up and let me and Uncle Blaine talk to my dad? After we eat we can put up the rest of the name ornaments. I bet there’s one with the name Kitty on it.” Sam must have said the right thing with as fast as Kitty was out of his arms and ran out of the room. He then turned to his dad and handed him the gift. “Before you say it’s not Christmas yet, we all know you, Blaine and I will not be let into the kitchen until you can tell a certain little girl what’s in that package. Remember, the pizzas are in there with Finn and none of us have eaten yet.”

Burt relented and opened the gift to find a new clipboard, a calendar with the date July 23rd circled, several yellow legal pads, packages of pens and other various offices supplies. When Burt looked at them in confusion, Sam began to laugh “Did you really think we’d get married without letting you make all your lists, notes and plans? Dad, I know this seems fast but…”

“Sam, stop. That the thing…it doesn’t. The day Kitty was suspended and you finally admitted how you felt about Blaine, I told you we’d work on getting you your family. We didn’t have to work very hard, did we? That’s because they were already your family. All the pieces just hadn’t been put together yet. Now, you boys are letting me pay for this wedding. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Um, Burt, um, I am saying no. I’m paying for the wedding.”

Burt looked at his future son-in-law like he had lost his mind “Blaine…”

“Do you want to know why none of the 23, actually 24, claims for custody of Kitty went to court? It’s because Kitty doesn’t have any money. The only money the kid has is fifty dollars of birthday money stashed in a piggy bank.”

Again, but for a different reason, Burt looked at his future son-in-law like he had lost his mind “But that makes no sense. You said you sold Sebastian’s business for half a billion dollars.”

“I also told you that Sebastian was extremely smart, but when he and Hunter got together it was ridiculous. It was like they became this pair of evil geniuses. They were able to come up with a pretty interesting way to make sure no one could ever use Kitty to get access to her money.”

“How?”

“Sebastian left all of his money to me.”

Burt didn’t say anything but moved his eyes to his son “Oh, I’m not getting my hands on the money either. I can’t wait to find out what Hunter dreams up for our Pre-nup. I told him to get creative and I’d be disappointed if it had fewer than the 200 pages Sebastian’s custody agreement with Lucy has.”

“Ok, Blaine’s paying for the wedding.” Burt grabbed his new clipboard, a pad of paper, pens and Blaine’s arm and began walking him toward the kitchen, all the while asking questions about his vision for the wedding. Blaine looked back at Sam and mouthed _Help Me_ before they disappeared around the corner. Sam was about to follow them when he saw something unusual...Murray. He picked up the meerkat and straightened his bowtie. Blaine had told him Dr. Emma said one day Kitty wouldn’t need Murray anymore. It was just a little sad to think that might be happening sooner rather than later.

“She was always meant to be yours, you know.”

Sam didn’t recognize the voice, but he sure recognized the person that had appeared in front of him “No, Sebastian. You are Kitty’s Daddy. The universe got it right.”

“And Blaine?”

“He was the one that was always meant to be mine.”

Sebastian went over to the tree and looked at his ornament “Promise you’ll take care of them for me.”

“Of course, I promise. You’re my family.”

“I found him!”

The sound of Kitty’s joy at finding Murray took away his focus and when Sam turned back, Sebastian was gone. The next thing he knew, Kitty was pulling him toward the kitchen. “We need to hurry. Grampy has made five getting married lists and Finn said Uncle Blaine looks like he needs a nap. No, like he’s going to pass out. Hey, I said that good.”

“Ok, ok, I’m hurrying.” Then it hit him “Hold on Munchkin, did you say Grampy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas movie themes touched on in this chapter:  
> Some sort of holiday tradition solves/makes better some issue for the couple  
> One last surprise  
> Oh, that wasn’t the last surprise  
> Spirit/someone from past “gives blessing”  
> Cute kid does something cute  
> And of course, they all live happily ever after 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone


End file.
